


The Slow Rise of Skimmons

by nnnjtu



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnnjtu/pseuds/nnnjtu
Summary: An episode by episode evolution from Skye and Simmons to simply Skimmons.





	The Slow Rise of Skimmons

**Author's Note:**

> Eventual Skimmons/BioQuake  
> T – May change in future  
> I do not own Agent’s of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> No copyright infringement intended  
> Flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> Hi there, I haven’t written in a while so apologies if it is a bit choppy. Looking for a beta if anyone is interested? I am not sure how long it will take me to write up each season but I will upload in episode blocks. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Constructive criticism welcome and wanted.

Skye’s POV

 

This was it. So long have I been searching for the truth from the safety of my van. It is time to go into the belly of the beast. Fear travels up my spine, forming goose bumps on my skin. What comes next is a mystery. Surely the computer software S.H.I.E.L.D possesses is capable of finding me, but just how quickly will they come for me... if at all. Would they really drop all their secret government business of hiding the truth from the world for one rogue Rising Tide member? I steady myself before pressing record on my new upload.

“The secret is out. For decades your organisation stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth...”

As the words flow slowly out I feel stronger within myself. I was really doing this. I was traipsing into the unknown in search of the truth. After years of researching it comes down to this.

_As soon as I hear the explosion I get my phone and start recording. The building I was surveiling sits just outside my van so it isn’t far to the scene. The street is in chaos. I hear a woman screaming for help. Smoke starts filling the air as flames jump from the building. I wonder if the recording equipment I have on the building will bring to light what caused the explosion. It’s unlikely given the background noise but I might be able to make something out._

_I don’t get too close to the building, knowing my skills are limited to computers and mobile tech. Besides, who knows whether the building is even stable anymore? Suddenly I see a figure drop down from one of the top windows, something clutched in its arms. It’s a person! A man carrying a woman just jumped from the building and survived. This is so cool! I can’t believe I am seeing a real live super hero in the flesh. I angle my phones camera to get the best shot of him I can. I want to be able to find him should he leave in a hurry. This could be my in. He places the woman gently down on the asphalt, inside the crater he made when he landed. I can’t believe heroes like him exist. I mean I knew they existed, after the battle of New York everyone knew they existed, but to see one up close, in person. Wow._

_The hero is wearing a hooded jumper, not the kind of super suit I would expect but it must work for him. He looks up at me briefly before running off. I start after him but turn back towards the woman. She seems to be in shock. I want to follow him but I can’t make myself leave the injured woman. As I check her I look up to see if the hooded hero is still in sight. He isn’t. I don’t worry though. I got a good look at his face. I am certain I will find him again soon._

_-_

_I have been searching for days now and still no man in the hood. I am getting frustrated but I won’t give up. I know he has to be around here somewhere. It is even likely he lives in the area. After a few hours of searching on my computers I finally spot him walking along the street, two blocks down and heading my way. I grab my phone and input the camera code onto the app that will allow me to follow him on the city’s cameras. I know there is a bus stop a few stores down from the coffee shop my van is parked behind so I quickly gather my things and head to there. It was time the hooded hero and I met._

_Just as the bus pulls up the hooded hero passes by. I feel giddy inside, my first real piece of field work that doesn’t involve being cooped up in my van with bums trying to get in. Don’t get me wrong I love my van and hacking and all that but sometimes it is nice to be able to do some leg work. I get up and follow him._

_A few minutes later he heads into the cafe. I want to be sure he is alone so I wait as he looks through the newspaper. Who even reads newspapers anymore? I suppose I am biased, being a computer nerd but still, newspapers are so old school._

_There is a news report on the TV about the hooded hero. The woman he saved asking if there was any way she could thank him. I watch him as he watches the telecast. He reflexively smiles, something he hasn’t done the entire time he’s been here. Something has him down but helping that woman, that made him happy. I can use that. I rush over to take my chance. This is it._

_“Just act natural” I say, not knowing who is listening in, or watching the hooded hero. I may be good at computers but knowing if I’m being followed or if the person I am following is being followed by someone else... not my strong suit._

_“what?”_

_“Just pretend that we’re talking.”_

_“We are.” He’s confused, that much is obvious._

_“Good, because you never know who’s listening?”_

_“I don’t even know whose talking.”_

_“I’m Skye and you’re the hooded hero-“ I can feel the excitement building within me. I try and stuff it down so I don’t scare him but meeting a super hero is literally the coolest thing I have ever done!_

_“-Please tell me you’re not staying with that name.” Honestly, as far a superhero names go, his one’s the worst._

_“Wait what? I’m not- I’m a factory worker.”_

_I suppress my laughter as best I can. He thinks he can fool me but I know who he is. I notice the newspaper is on the job listings page. He must be out of work._  
_“Sure by day-“ I hint, letting him know he doesn’t fool me for a second. “-I saw you! You’re a hero. Like a for real superhero-“ My excitement rolls off me in waves. “-which is, I’m not like a groupie stalker type but my god that is so cool!” I know I sound ridiculous. Too much excitement is coming through as I clench my fists together trying to contain it as best I can. He’s looking at me like I am a loon. “Okay okay just chill just don’t, don’t draw attention. You’re in danger” I say as I remember my real reason for talking to him. I need to calm down._

_“You got the wrong guy lady” he says_

_“No, you’ve got the wrong approach. The cute girl from the hospital is dying to thank you; and possibly thank you-“ I say, inferring he could have a potential romantic interlude with the woman he saved.“-and you’re hiding. The clip of you rescuing her has had the most hits since that puppy with vertigo, and you, can’t even find a job.” I know it is harsh but I need him to listen to me._

_“What do you mean about danger?” he asks. I know I have him now._

_“S.H.I.E.L.D.”_

_“Shield what? I should carry a shield?” He is so clueless it’s almost cute._

_“S.H.I.E.L.D. Government. Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you. They knew about the battle of New York before it even happened; and then cleaned it up before anyone could ask any real questions. Overnight. How long do you think it’ll take for them to clean you up.” I lay it all on the line. The truth at his feet since I know damn sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would never be honest. They hide so many things from the world including the one truth I have been searching for my whole life. I can feel myself start losing focus on the task at hand and force myself to remember why I am doing this. I need to help this guy, he could be a good ally._

_“ and you want to know why I am hiding.” He states matter of factly._

_“What if you didn’t hide” I suggest, “What if you got in front of this and let people know that you’re a hero.” My focus is back as is my enthusiasm._

_“I’m just a guy”_

_“Well a guy like that gets work, gets perks. I can help-“ I offer. “-I’m great with computers, like weirdly great I mean I could help you create a whole new identity or- A mask.”_

_“Okay.” He says getting up to leave. It seems my enthusiasm isn’t convincing him. I can’t let him leave just yet though. I need to know his name so I can find out who he is. There is safety in knowledge._

_“If o- we could just, also we could just stick with the hood” I say catching up to him before he leaves._

_“Listen, you can not walk away from this. With great power comes, a tonne of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with; now my office is right-“_

_“You have an office?” he sceptically asks_

_“Yes, I have an office. It’s a mobile office. It’s a van. I living in a van by choice but it’s always in the ally around the corner, free wifi and you can come by anytime.” I finish._

_“Thank you.” He says before turning around to leave._

_“They’re coming for you...-” I call out, reminding him this is serious business. “-Mike.” His name is Mike Peterson. I’m glad my lifting skills are still current or I would never have been able to swipe his ID without him taking notice._

-

“How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground?” I say, recording my new speech for the Rising Tide. “How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It’s everywhere. You can not stop the Rising Tide. You will not find us. You will never see our faces but rest assured we will rise against those who shield us from the truth and nothing, nothing can stop us in the-“ Suddenly my van door opens and I am faced with 2 men in suits. They must be S.H.I.E.L.D, which means my plan worked. I am finally going to be on a path that will lead me to who my parents are. “Hey. What up?” I ask right before they grab me. They put a bag over my head which is so cliché. Really, what real threat am I to this bulk of a human leading me into the unknown?

I wonder if they will take me to a secret base or if they will take me underground somewhere. I’ve never been to any of the S.H.I.E.L.D locations before. As I get shoved into a car I wonder what sort of questions they’ll ask me first. The post I uploaded of Mike saving that woman had a geotag on it that allowed them to locate me but will they ask about him first or will they focus more on my Rising Tide connections. One thing’s for sure I will not tell them anything. I let them find me specifically to get information, not to divulge it. Will they torture me if I don’t though? A sliver of fear travels up my spine as the car stops. I start rethinking the genius of getting caught.

After walking up a ramp and a flight of stairs, which is a lot harder with a bag over your head I tell you, my captors remove the bag and sit me down in a room with hexagons all over the walls. They look like a reinforced material used to keep people in. So this is a S.H.I.E.L.D interrogation room. What a dreary old place. There are lights around the room that allow only a small amount of light to brighten the space. The seat I am pushed onto and the table next to it are made of stainless steel. Briefly my mind wonders whether the steel is to make cleaning up blood from interrogations easier. I suppress a shiver. They will not see me scared.

“You guys are making a big mistake” I say

“You don’t look that big” the tall, muscled one shoots back. The other guy is older, shorter and obviously the one in control of this situation. They mention the Rising Tide and my instinct is to deny any connection. They don’t buy it.

“Okay there are two ways we can do this” Mr Muscles says

“Oh? Is one of them the easy way” I say sarcastically.

“No.”

The cold stare Mr Muscles gives me is unnerving.

“What’s your name?” they ask

“Skye.”

“What’s your real name?” says Muscles before Boss Man takes over.

“That can wait. It’s another name we need. A certain hero.” I knew it. They want Mike.

“What makes you think I know that?” I ask, already knowing the answer. They think I didn’t mean to get caught and say as much when they link my van with the video upload of him.

“Wow. Yeah, was that a mistake or am I now sitting in the centre of your secret headquarters. What is this? A plane?” the looks on my captors faces confirm my suspicions. “I got inside, and by now you’ve discovered you can’t beat the encryption on my equipment so, you got nothing.” I am cocky. They have nothing on me, that much I am certain.

“We have a fairly strong coincidence. You being on the scene, right before it went up in flames. Wanna to tell me what my team is gonna find there?” Boss Man asks. “How did you know the hooded man was in the building?”

“Did you blow it up to draw him out?” asks Muscles. Rude.

“Did you?” I throw back, giving as good as I get.

“That’s not our style.”

“I was just kidnapped by your style.” I remind them, since they seem to have forgotten that tiny detail. “S.H.I.E.L.D covered up New Mexico, project Pegasus. Of course you’ll be covering up Centipede.”

There is a moment of silence then Muscles mouths the word centipede. I can’t believe they don’t actually know what it is.

“Holy, no way.” I suppress a laugh. “ You don’t know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet.” I say, rubbing it in.

“You need to think about your friend.” Boss Man threatens. “We’re not the only ones interested in people with powers. We’d like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him, and they guy after that will wanna dissect him.”

“What is centipede?” Muscles asks, leaning in close enough that I can smell the sandalwood cologne he must use.

“Centipede. It was chatter on the web, and then, gone. I traced the access point MAC address to that building-“ I tell them, hoping giving a little information will hide my true intentions.

“What were you after?” asks Muscles.

“The truth. What are you after?”

“World peace.” Pfft. A likely story. Muscles accuses me of not being around for the fall out my information leads to. “People keep secrets for a reason, Skye.”

“Well, just because you’re reasonable and firm, doesn’t mean that you’re not a evil faceless government tool bag.”

“Just give us your guy’s name.” says Muscles, exasperated.

“He’s not my guy!”

“You understand he’s in danger.” Says Boss Man, speaking up finally.

“Then let me go! Let me talk to him. Me, not the T-1000 here.” I implore.

“You wanna be alone with him. Of course.” Muscles says before turning to Boss Man. “She’s a groupie. All this hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers, she might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower.” I can’t believe him!

I’m outraged.

“What? I would... one time.” I finish sheepishly.

Boss Man calls the other agent Ward. A shame because Muscles suits him. They exit the room and I am left alone to ponder. I wonder how long they’ll leave me here for. Maybe an hour, maybe two. I was definitely getting under Ward’s skin there. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t allowed back in with me. I chew my nails as I wait, a nervous habit I picked up at the orphanage; all those long hours waiting to find out if a family wanted you or not.

-

I am pulled from my thoughts when Boss Man and Ward re-enter the room. Boss Man is holding what looks like a gun that shoots liquid. What have I gotten myself into?  
“This is QNB-T-16. It’s the top-shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives. It’s a brand new and extremely potent truth drug. Don’t worry, the effects only last about an hour.” says Boss Man. A cold sweat starts at the back of my neck as I brace myself. This is not good.

“And you’ll have a nice little nap, and we’ll have all the answers to our-” Says Ward, creeping up from behind me until he is next to Boss Man. I don’t like this one bit. Just when I think I am done for, Boss Man shoots the drug into Ward.

“Hey! What the hell!” cries Ward.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

“No. But you’ve lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try and mask my pain in front of beautiful women because I think it makes me seem more masculine. My God, this stuff works fast.” Says Ward. I can’t believe it. Boss Man injected Ward with the truth serum instead of me. What luck.

“Don’t trust us? Ask him whatever you’d like.” Says Boss Man. What an opportunity. There is no way I am passing this one up.

“Wait a minute. Wait, you can’t just... This is definitely not protocol!” says Ward as Boss Man leaves the room. All the questions I could ask but which to start with?

With Ward already on edge, I take my jacket off and attempt to unsettle him further.

“You seem nervous, Agent Ward” I say, lilting my voice just right.

“I’m calling to mind my training. There’s no way I’m gonna reveal classified secrets to a girl who’s hell bent on taking us down.” I walk around the table until I am right next to him. Close enough to get another whiff of his cologne.

“Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Yes, a few” he responds immediately. “High-risk targets. But they were terrible people, who were trying to murder nice people. And I didn’t feel good afterwards.” He says recovering.

“And does your grandmother know about these things?”

“Gramzy?” he almost whimpers. I know it was a low blow but I need him as off balance as I can. I want to push, to find out what I can about this man before me. Could he be an asset or a hindrance in my search for answers?

-

I head to the top of the plane in search of Boss Man. Ward passed out after I got a few things out of him. He is less of a puzzle now. I wish I had more time to ask questions but as soon as he passed out there was no way of waking him up. I am glad I wasn’t given that drug. Sheesh.

I spot Boss Man looking at security camera footage of Ward in the interrogation room. So he was watching. I ponder that thought before Boss Man asks me, “Did Agent Ward give you anything?”Like he doesn’t already know.

“He told me he’s been to Paris, but he’s never really seen it and that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti.” I say. For some reason I feel a pull towards Boss Man. I want him to like me.

“It’s a magical place” he says.

“Ward doesn’t like your style. I kind of think I do.” I look around, relieved I am no longer a captive. This plane is wicked. It appears to have a bunch of tech I would love to get my hands on.

“What about his?” asks Boss Man, pulling up a video showing Mike loosing it at a factory. According to the news report he assaulted the factory foreman and damaged lots of equipment.

“This is wrong. This is not the guy I met. He was... He just needs a break.” I can’t believe it has come down to this. Mike must be in pain and I just want to help, if S.H.I.E.L.D will let me that is.

“Then give him one. What have you got?” I cave and hand over Mike’s licence, the one I snagged when we were in the coffee shop, along with all the other data I have on him.

-

Boss Man, who I now know as Agent Coulson, calls the ‘team’ up to discuss Mike. There is a woman in black leather, Agent May, who looks like she could really kick some ass. A Scottish man known as Fitz, who looks like he only recently graduated high school and a pretty English woman called Simmons. The first thing I notice about her is the way she sticks close to Fitz. I can’t tell if the two are together or just close. She carries herself a little closely, like this is all still new to her. I wonder how long she’s been here. I focus on what Coulson is saying about Mike.

“Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again. Make him super.”

“Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?” asks Agent May.

“Fitz, what do we have from the security footage? Before the blast.” says Coulson.

Fitz types in a few things to the digital table and an image comes up on the screen. May wants to know what it is we are all looking at. “Well the man is angry at the other man.” states Fitz, as though that much isn’t already obvious.

Simmons notices this and comes to his aid, “The data is very corrupt.”

“Yeah, like Cold War Russia corrupt.”

“Yeah.” finishes Simmons. They must have a strong bond, finishing each other’s thoughts. I find myself focusing on the details of Simmons face, instead of the conversation. I notice her gorgeous hazel eyes and the way her whole face lights up when she smiles. Why is focusing so difficult. Fitz mentions something about syncing the time code which gives me an idea.

“What if you had the audio,” I ask. “I was running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file’s in my van. There’s too much background noise for me, but you could probably...” knowing the tech they have at S.H.I.E.L.D is far more advanced then my own audio software.

Fitz and Simmons talk back and forth between each other, seeming to be trying to decide if my idea will work. For a moment it seems like they’re going to nix the idea but they agree in the end it will work. They thank me, which I think is really unnecessary but it’s also cute.

“You’re van’s here” says Coulson, “But you were right. We couldn’t decrypt the files.”

“The encryption’s coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I’m in business.”

“Agent May will escort you.”

-

Back in my van I flip a switch allowing the audio files to transfer to the plane, and subsequently to FitzSimmons.

“It’s not compressed, so it might take a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m getting it.” Replies Fitz. “So, when you get back, I’ll show you my thing. A thing. It’s not... It’s my hardware. My equipment!” stumbles Fitz, trying not to sound sexual but failing. “Let’s hang up.”

Covertly I gather my SD card containing all the information I have my parents, and put it into my bra. Nice and secure. There is no way S.H.I.E.L.D. will find it there. Hopefully they’ll allow me to use their computers at some point and I can gather more intel.

“That should do it.” I tell May.

Suddenly a man drops down on top of her before throwing her into the alley wall, knocking her out. With a gasp I realise it’s Mike.

“Mike!” I cry. “What are you doing?”

“Saving you,” he says. “From the scary men in dark suits. And you’re gonna help save us.”

“Us?” Mike pulls a young boy to his side. I can’t deny his request lest I put the boy, presumably Mike’s son, in danger.

“Don’t cry, okay? Stay strong for me, Ace” Mike tells the boy. “What are we?”

“We’re a team” says Ace.

“That’s right. Now drive.” So I do. I drive us to Union Station.

-

Sitting outside the station, in my van, I hack away trying to simultaneously send my coordinates to Fitz on the plane and erase all evidence of Mike Peterson ever existing.

“How long is this gonna take?”

“This is top speed,” I lie “trust me. It’s not like I’m deleting a Facebook page. I’m bypassing the Licence Bureau’s AES protected data stream. So, chill.”

“How do I know you can really do this?”

“I’ve done it before” and I have. I erased all evidence of myself existing as soon as I learnt how.

I hit a few more keys and finally my GPS signal is transmitting to Fitz on the plane. I hope they find me and soon. Mike starts telling Ace that I’ll be coming with them on their trip. I am officially freaking out. How did I go from helping this guy and being weary of S.H.I.E.L.D. to hoping S.H.I.E.L.D. would come rescue me? I guess a lot has happened today.

Outside Coulson speaks through a mega phone. Thank goodness I am saved!

“Mr Peterson, good morning. We’re not a threat, we’re here to help. But you’re in danger and we need to take you in.”

“What did you do?” Mike yells at me. I stay as still as possible, suspecting sudden movements would be a bad idea in his current state. Suddenly Mike kicks off the side panel of my van, torpedoing it toward the agents outside. He grabs me and we start speed walking through Union Station. I know I said I enjoy a little bit of field work but this is not what I had in mind. I look around desperately searching for a way to escape when I see a group of tough looking men. As we pass by them I kick the nearest guy in the crotch. “You’re right, he is a little bitch!” I cry, knowing such a statement will get a rise out of them.

Two of the men start forward, preparing to attack Mike, but with the Centipede serum in his veins, Mike easily throws them off, propelling them into a bunch of suitcases. I run, searching for a safe exit. Across the station Mike is getting angrier by the second. Ward puts him in a head lock but after a few seconds he is overthrown.

I try desperately to open a set of doors but no matter how hard I push they just won’t open. My adrenaline is pumping hard and I can hear ringing in my ears. Sweat starts to form at the base of my neck when Mike grabs me. Next thing I notice is a gunshot ringing in my ears. We’re being shot at! I am fully panicking now. This was not what I signed on for. I thought this would be a relatively easy job; Get the trust of S.H.I.E.L.D., dig through their files, find my parents. That simple. Nowhere in my estimations did I anticipate being shot at.

Mike kicks open the door I had been struggling against and pulls us through. We run hard upstairs until we are on a landing above the terminal.

“You’ve got to stop. These people can help you” I cry.

“The men in suits? They’re your buddies, now? Where’d they take my son?” Mike exclaims, pulling me towards the edge of the landing. For a moment I worry he is going to throw me over and stuggle against him. A second gunshot rings out, headed directly for us but only managing to break the glass wall behind us.

“Get down!” cries Mike before throwing me to the ground but out of the way. I hear another shot and watch as Mike falls over the side of the landing, a deafening crash sounding when he hits the bottom floor. The guy with a gun reloads but I freeze. I’m not trained for this!

Out of nowhere May comes rushing in, managing to get the gun out of the man’s hands and beat him into unconsciousness. It takes me a few moments before air finally comes rushing back into my lungs. I am safe.

I run down stairs to the ground floor, needing to know if Mike survived. I arrive as he is talking to Coulson. “All over, there’s people being pushed down, being robbed.” He says. “One of them tries to stand up, you got to make an example out of him.”

“You bring this building down on us, will that help them?” says Coulson.

“That’s a lie! All you do is lie!” says Mike before he smashes more of the terminal. I have this feeling in my stomach, an ache. All Mike wanted was to support his family and now he is in this mess. None of this was his fault. I want to help him so bad but I know nothing I say or do will change the circumstances we find ourselves in.

“You said if we worked hard, if we did right, we’d have a place. You said it was enough to be a man. But there’s better than man. There’s gods. And the rest of us, what are we? They’re giants. We’re what they step on.”

“I know,” replies Coulson calmly. “I’ve seen giants up close. And that privilege cost me. Nearly everything. But the good ones, the real deal? They’re not heroes because of what they have that we don’t. It’s what they do with it. You’re right, Mike. It matters who you are.”

“I could, you know? Be a hero.”

“I’m counting on it.”

I can’t help the emotions rising in me. Mike is a good guy who has just been beaten down by life in the most tragic way. I sort of see myself in him a little. Instead of losing my family after years, I lost my family from birth. He is searching for the same thing I am, a place to call home. A place of safety. A place of love.

A lone shot is fired from somewhere above, hitting Mike in the head. He falls back immediately, unconscious on the ground. It was Ward, with the night night gun. Simmons rushes forward to check Mike for a pulse. She smiles at us, confirming Ace didn’t lose his father. The relief coursing through me is unbelievable. I can’t believe after all that everything is okay. The medics come to help as we all breathe a sigh of relief.

“Subject is in stable condition. All clear at Union Station.”

-

Coulson and I drop Ace off at his Aunt’s house located on a farm. It is nice to know while Mike is recovering Ace has somewhere nice to be, surrounded by family. It makes me wistful, thinking about all the family togetherness I missed as a kid.

“I told him his father was coming home.” I say

“He will. We have some experience with this.”

“He almost blew. We almost died.”

“We have some experience with that, too.”

“You don’t have it all mapped out.”

“True. We didn’t cut off the head of the Centipede. Whoever sponsored that little experiment is still out there. Among other things.” Says Coulson as we walk up to Lola, his little red car.

“It’s a brave new world, and a really old car.” I chuckle.

“Lola can keep up. What about you? Have you thought about the offer?”

After everything that happened with Mike, Coulson offered me a position on his team as a consultant. The opportunity of a lifetime.  
“Hitching a ride on the crazy plane? Not exactly a team player.”

“We’re not exactly a team. But we’re in a position to do some good. You’d be a great help. And you’d be front row centre at the strangest show on Earth, which is, after all, what you wanted.” He caught me there. It was exactly what I wanted. I nod in agreeance.

“I was able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. from my van. Are you gonna show me something new?” I ask, laying on my disbelief. Coulson’s phone rings.

“Sir? We’ve got an 084.” says Ward

“Is that confirmed?”

“They want us to go in and confirm it.”

Coulson hangs up the phone before I can ask, “What’s an 084?”

“You’ve got exactly 10 minutes to decide if you really wanna know.” He says, turning on the car.

“There’s no way we can make it to the air field in...” I start as the car purrs to life before lifting off the ground. “... 10 minutes:” I can’t believe it! Lola can fly!

“The tide is rising.”

 

Fin.


End file.
